piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Hello/Goodbye POTC Wiki!
On your computer screen stands one of many fandoms of a popular Disney franchise. Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, at least 2 thousand pages full of content (including images and videos) were made under the name of the series of the same name. Among the contributors is I, J Fan, who has been held up to you as the shining example of trueheartedness to the Pirates series. You have been supplied with a false idol, and not just because (as I may have mentioned here and there) having first watched The Curse of the Black Pearl in late 2006 - months before Dead Man's Chest went on DVD. Let me tell you the purpose of this post. Many who have lurked, er I mean did their research, know that I have been on POTC Wiki for over 4 years now. In that time, I am one of many who have filled the Wiki with much useful information, with some help of course. Could say much of my misadventures to getting the proper information, some taken from certain sources themselves, but can never give the details - I've said too much already. However I will say I have been thanked once or twice for my dedication to the series(once by someone related to the series who remains anonymous, and the second by Jim Byrkit), of course the real thanks is for the people all over the world who took pleasure to appreciate and discover details in the creativity of the Pirates universe. And after all this time of being a loyal subject, possessing no will of my own and desiring none, bound by the mandate of my sovereign to the Wiki, I regret to report...my days may be numbered. So, to my shame, I write this next bit. I praised the time I've spent on this menial-turned-elevated Wiki, literally following production for the fourth installment On Stranger Tides as well as updating info on a potential fifth film(among other updates on various POTC media, i.e. Tales of the Code: Wedlocked). But I can no longer live with procrastinating the truth so I thought I'd build this post to inform all of the truth of my Wiki-life's status. To conclude this post, I write this (inspired/taken by a similar post on Twitter)... :Hello/Goodbye POTC Wiki! I've enjoyed every minute looking behind the scenes (let alone the history) of the POTC world - I'm going to miss it here more than I can say! Clarification: Just so I won't be misquoted here... This isn't anything big or something to fuss over(I hope!), but I will say that for me, life seems to be moving forward to a point of my possibly being inactive. Not to say I'm willing to resign per say, but things will be keeping me from editing as much as I did in the past. In spite of this, the blank edges of the map must still be filled in, so this shouldn't be considered a goodbye. Also, I will still be following activity here, editing wrongs or helping correct any inaccuracies... and of course I'll make port at times on KeepToTheCode forums, which I recommend joining for diehard fans. And to my fellow mates, Take what you can...give nothing back! ;) Category:Blog posts